londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 85
History 3 October 1934: Existing route running from Putney Bridge Station via Putney, Putney Heath, Roehampton, Roehampton Vale, Kingston Vale, Kingston Hill and Norbiton to Kingston Bus Station. 26 November 1958: Sunday service withdrawn, replaced by route 14. Rerouted between Roehampton High Street and Roehampton Vale via Alton Road. 22 August 1970: Some Monday to Saturday journeys rerouted at Putney Heath to run via the Telegraph Inn. 2 January 1971: Converted to one person single-deck operation. Sunday service introduced, replacing route 14. 5 February 1972: Converted to double-deck operation. 30 June 1979: Telegraph Inn journeys withdrawn, replaced by route 85A. 25 April 1981: Telegraph Inn journeys reintroduced, replacing withdrawn 85A. 3 August 1985: Buses towards Kingston revised in Roehampton to double-run off Roehampton Lane to serve Alton East Estate, instead of running direct via Alton Road. 29 September 1990: Contract awarded to London & Country (later Arriva). Telegraph Inn journeys withdrawn. 25 May 1991: Buses towards Kingston rerouted to run direct via Roehampton Lane instead of serving Alton East Estate. 4 September 1999: Operation transferred to London United after contract given up by Arriva. 29 June 2002: Contract awarded to London General. Converted to low-floor operation. 3 April 2004: Night service introduced, replacing route N85. 4 July 2009: Extended within Kingston from Fairfield Bus Station via Eden Street to Kingston Hall Road. 2 July 2016: Contract awarded to London United. Operators Route 85 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 3 October 1934-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *London United: 1 April 1989-28 September 1990; 4 September 1999-28 June 2002; 2 July 2016-present *London & Country/Arriva: 29 September 1990-3 September 1999 *London General (Go-Ahead London): 29 June 2002-1 July 2016 Garages Route 85 has been operated from the following garages: *Riverside ®: 3 October 1934-5 October 1937 *Mortlake (M): 6 October 1934-1 June 1935; 5 October 1935-26 October 1935 *Shepherds Bush (S): 6 October 1934-29 February 1936 *Putney (AF): 6 October 1935-4 October 1936; 16 April 1938-30 April 1938; 26 November 1958-26 June 1987; 29 June 2002-1 July 2016 *Putney Bridge (F): 11 October 1936-21 March 1937; 6 October 1937-25 November 1958 *Norbiton (NB): 16 March 1955-6 September 1968; 28 October 1968-17 April 1970; 4 September 1982-28 September 1990 *Kingston (K): 9 September 1968-25 October 1968 *Addlestone (WY): 29 September 1990-25 July 1997 *Leatherhead (LH): 26 July 1997-28 June 1998 *Fulwell (FW): 29 June 1998-28 June 2002 *Tolworth (TV): 2 July 2016-present Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing town *list of stops Route departing country *list of stops Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing town list of roads Route departing country list of roads Timetable information First bus from town: . First bus from country: . Last bus from town: . Last bus from country: . Routes x and y combine to provide a 24-hour service between A and B. Route x runs 24 hours a day, with no service on Christmas Day. On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart town at w and country at u (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart town at w and country at u (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:London United Category:London & Country Category:Arriva Southern Counties Category:London General Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Riverside (R) Category:Mortlake (M) Category:Shepherds Bush (S) Category:Putney (AF) Category:Putney Bridge (F) Category:Norbiton (NB) Category:Kingston (K) Category:Addlestone (WY) Category:Leatherhead (LH) Category:Fulwell (FW)